Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever device for a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-322982 A discloses a lever device to which two functions are assigned.
FIG. 12A and FIG. 12B are drawings explaining a lever device according to a conventional example, wherein FIG. 12A is an exploded perspective view and FIG. 12B is a cross sectional view by cutting away a movable component 104 on plane A in FIG. 12A.
As illustrated in FIG. 12A and FIG. 12B, there is an example of this type of lever devices 100, in which an operable knob 101 is rotated around an axis line X upon turning on/turning off a turn signal and is rotated around an axis line Y perpendicular to the axis line X upon flashing.
Therefore the operable knob 101 is configured such that a base end portion 103 thereof inserted in the movable component 104 is supported to be rotatable around the axis line X by the movable component 104, and the movable component 104 is supported to be rotatable around the axis line Y within a fixed component 110 formed by covering an upper opening of a polar board 111 with a cover 112.
The movable component 104 is provided with shaft-shaped projections 105 arranged upward and downward in a direction of the axis line Y for rotating the movable component 104 around the axis line Y. The polar board 111 and the cover 112 in the fixed component 110 are provided with cylindrical support portions 113 each having a thickness in a direction of the axis line Y to rotatably support the shaft-shaped projections 105 of the movable component 104. The polar board 111 and the cover 112 are thicker in the direction of the axis line Y by a magnitude corresponding to the necessity for the support portion 113.
As illustrated in FIG. 12B, the movable component 104 has a pair of support arm portions 106 to support the operable knob 101 to be rotatable around the axis line X.
The support arm portions 106 are provided with support holes 106a penetrating in the direction of the axis line X, and support shafts 103a projecting from both sides of the base end portion 103 in the direction of the axis line X are rotatably supported in the support holes 106a. 